redyoshinationfandomcom-20200216-history
Jhartt1204
jhartt1204 is fake fan of RedYoshiNation. He claims to be a fan of RedYoshiNation by putting him on good tier lists and saying RYN is his favorite scratcher. He also started to follow RYN so he can false report new projects and studios. He also likes to delete evidence that RYN is banned by reporting it for bullying. He also makes hate projects of RYN and his OCs but unfortunately Scratch Team allows jhartt1204 to make hateful projects of RYN. He also thinks cancelled and closed projects are still updating. He also has multiple accounts that he uses when he gets banned. He annoys RYN by inviting him into garbage studios and advertising. Personality It is unknown what actual personality jhartt1204 has but to RYN he is a bully and a beggar who threatens RedYoshiNation into doing stuff for him such as giving him good grades on the rating stand or add him into games. Whenever he says he will report RYN, He will go onto projects and studios and report them for the dumbest reasons. He also got RedYoshiNation banned for two weeks! He also reports everything about RYN getting alerts and banned. Stuff Reported Here is a full list of stuff made by RedYoshiNation that jhartt1204 mass reported *All Imposter Alert Projects *Second Wave of Save RYN From Fakes *An edit of RYN's Chaos School episode 1 *Account Clean Up studio *The Official #RedYoshiNationIsInnocent Studio *1 Scratch Team Alert Project *Phase 1 of Account Clean Up *A comment about Zigdev being unbanned *Comments about jhartt1204 raging and getting a strike Notes *The edited version of RYN's Chaos School episode 1 was a false report as jhartt1204 tricked the scratch team into taking it down. RYN sent an email but the scratch team ignored it. Later on when RYN got unbanned he re-uploaded the project *The Account Clean Up studio was deleted because the description of it is disrespectful but the projects aren't which considers as a false report. It was later recreated *2 comments of jhartt1204 being exposed caused RYN to get banned **jhartt1204 hides evidence that RYN got banned by reporting everything about RYN *jhartt1204 saves some projects to false report as he only reports 2-4 stuff. If RYN doesn’t do a thing he asks, He will simply report the projects *He also reports RYN's friends at uncommon cases Threats jhartt1204 threatens RYN into giving his last OC a C or higher, He tried to cheat by deleting the bad ranks which are Z to D but RYN liked the OC so it ended up with a C. If RYN gave it a D or below then jhartt1204 would mass report a lot of RYN's projects. Later on RYN changed the grade to Z and the scratch team removed jhartt1204's threat. jhartt1204 threatens RYN into adding jhartt1204's terrible OC into RYN Kart and replace Ridley with him. RYN said no multiple times and then jhartt1204 started to threaten to false report RYN Kart and Super RYN Party, He also said "Come on, This is your payback" and reported one of RYN's comments on his profile because he didn’t add jhartt1204 into the game, Instead that was solved and jhartt1204 made a suggestion of the final boss in Super RYN World, However his OC turned out hideous like his other ones. Requests and Suggestions jhartt1204 has been begging RYN to do everything he asks for. Here are all of the suggestions he requested. All of the requests he gave were declined as they are never being accepted Add him into RYN Kart jhartt1204 asked RYN if he can be in the game, RYN said no because he stopped updating the game because its five months old and Ridley is in the game and he also never participated in the Course Contest of RYN Kart. RYN said "I will not add you in RYN Kart because Ridley is in the game and I hate him nowadays" and then a few days later jhartt1204 starts begging to replace Ridley with him. Ryn yelled no and jhartt1204 started to threaten to report RYN Kart and Super RYN Party Windows Yoshi boss for Super RYN Party For his second request, He suggested to have Windows Yoshi as a third boss in the game. He claims he took three days even though the boss fight looks terrible and likely took about 15 minutes to make. You play as a stickman shooting paddles at Windows Yoshi while she throws some weird looking scribble at you. You dodge windows yoshi and her scribble! It also froze RYN's phone for five minutes straight! jhartt1204 laughed at RYN saying "Hahaha! Its really funny!" just to be rude to him. Final Boss for Super RYN World jhartt1204 showed an idea of the final boss in Super RYN World. The boss looked like an effortless stickman with shapes and scribbles, jhartt1204 asked what grade will it get in the closed season 2 rating stand. RYN said it was the best OC he could think of. He ended up with a Z in season 3 rating stand! jhartt1204 used the character he made as his main OC so if RYN ever accepted it and added him in then jhartt1204 would get Super RYN World taken down RYN's Chaos School Episode 6 jhartt1204 told RYN that he should make Episode 6 of RYN's Chaos School even though its cancelled. After he said that RYN posted a comment on his profile saying "RCS belongs in the trash so I will not make episode 6" then deleted all the episodes of RYN's Chaos School. Adam Boss for Super RYN World jhartt1204 showed a suggestion to make RYN's best friend a boss for Super RYN World. RYN said no and he will never do it. Even though Super RYN World is cancelled, RYN said stuff if he updates it. Insults jhartt1204 is stated that he is a rager like a few other scratchers. One of the insults jhartt1204 said is "and your being like Ridley on RCS!" when his second character he given (Red Koopa Troopa) got a Z on RYN's Season 3 Rating Stand. However, this was not the only insult he has said, On his alt account "1-9999999999" he said two insults before the termination of his RYN impersonation account and this account, One is "This game actually sucks idiot" "Can the owner of this project go die you piece of ****" GreenYoshiNation Before jhartt1204's alt account 1-9999999999 got terminated, jhartt1204 made an impersonation account of RYN called GreenYoshiNation, On Super RYN World, He claimed to be Ryn's brother. He was shown on two imposter alert projects. After that, RYN made a second Save RYN From Fakes studio about trying to delete GreenYoshiNation. When RYN first reported it, the scratch team said that the account is not an impersonation account but RYN gave proof and the account was terminated alongside with 1-9999999999, Later on jhartt1204 reported both imposter alert projects about him, then the studio. That was why jhartt1204 started to mass report RYN every 2 days or so... Accounts *jhartt1204 (current and hacked account) *jhartt1205 *jhartt1206 *jhartt1207 *jhartt1208 *jhartt1209 *1-9999999999 (deleted) *GreenYoshiNation (imposter account of RYN and deleted) *Red_Yoshi_Nation (imposter account of RYN and deleted) Projects JIR JIR known as Julian In Redlands is a knockoff show of RIR, He used scratchers and their OCs and was very bad and cringy. All the characters were stickmen. Best To Worst List Best To Worst List is a hateful project of RYN and multiple scratchers, He judged almost all of RYN's OCs and said they were terrible. jhartt1204 claims to love RYN even though he actually hates him. When RYN reported it the scratch team was dumb enough to say it did not violate the community guidelines. OCs *Evil RedYoshiNation (RYN but with red eyes) *Evil Gold Piggie (Gold Piggie but red eyes) *Ultra Zacian *jhartt1204 (effortless stickman and tried to get Super RYN World deleted) Category:RYN Haters Category:Scratchers